Homecoming
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke had been on a mission for a month and when he returns his wife has something very important to tell him. The only problem is that he has other thing in his mind that don't involve talking.


**A/N: I don't own NARUTO**

**Please forgive my spelling… **

* * *

**+Homecoming+**

It was mid afternoon when Uchiha Sasuke walked through the village gates. The guards at the door greeted him but he only nodded and continue walking. As he made his way home, the villagers try to talked to him but he brush them off not wanted to be delay with what he had to do. He didn't care if they thought he was being rude or arrogant. They already thought that of him anyways. He hadn't even bother to go to the Hokage and turn in his mission report because he didn't wanted to waste any time. So why should he waste time with villagers he barely knew. There was only one person he wanted… no, needed… to see, a woman. The same beautiful woman that he had marry only a year ago and had to leave at home a month ago to go on a mission. How he had missed her this few long weeks.

Wakening up everyday by himself, not being able to touch her, kiss her, talk to her, or just be with her, had almost killed him. He wonder if she had miss him. Had she stay up at nights wondering how or where he was. Had she long to kiss him and make love to him like he had. What had she done all this time without him?, he wondered.

Sasuke finally entered his home but it was quiet. He dropped his weapons and his bag on the floor, not caring if he made a mess. He enter into the kitchen in search on the woman he longed to see but no one was there. The only thing there was a pot on the stove cooking. He moved to their bedroom but no luck because she wasn't there either. The room was clean and neat, everything was in their place except for a purple color nightgown that hung on the arm of a chair by the window. Sasuke went over, picked it up and brought it to his nose. It smelled like her, strawberries. That made him smile. Yes, she loved strawberries and he sometimes wonder if she love them even more him. He dropped the gown back on the chair and movement outside the window caught his eye . He looked out to find the target of his search.

She was sitting by the pond with her back to him. She was wearing a simple but pretty lavender colored kimono and her hair up in a bun being held up with chopsticks. He frowned, he didn't like her long beautiful hair up like that. He clearly remember telling her to never wear it like that, to always have it down so his hands could play with it. In her hand she had a book, he couldn't tell what kind of book it was but it must be good because she didn't even looked away when her hand went over to the small bowl beside her filled with her favorite treat, chocolate cover strawberries. She took one and brought it to her lips.

He quickly made his way outside and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, making her gasped and drop her book in surprised.

"Hinata-koi" Sasuke said and kissed her shoulder. Hinata turn around to look at him without breaking free of his embrace.

"Sasuke-koi" she and forgetting about her fallen book.

Sasuke pulled her closer to his hard body and capture her lips with his. Her lips tasted like strawberries and chocolate. He didn't like sweets but when he tasted then in her mouth they tasted like haven. He deepen the kiss and poured all emotions in the kiss. Telling her how much he had missed her and how much he loved her with that one kiss. He keep one arm wrapped around her waist, while the other one went up to her hair and to pulled off her chopsticks. Her bun came loose and her long indigo color hair fell down her back. Immediately Sasuke's hand lost itself through her hair, playing with it. Hinata's own hands had wrap themselves around his neck and were playing with his hair making it even messier then it normally was. Sasuke slowly pulled away. He pulled Hinata's kimono from her shoulder and stared kissing down her neck and shoulders.

Hinata giggle feeling both happy and a bit ticklish. She started nibbling on his ear which earned her a small groan from her husband. This made her laughed a little more. Who would have thought that Uchiha Sasuke's weakness would be the ears. She felt Sasuke's hands go down to her thighs. Hinata pushed him down to the ground and sat on top of him. One of his hands left her thigh and he wrapped it around her back. Hinata bent over him, letting her hair fall to the sides of her face like waterfalls. He smiled up at her and her heart skipped a beat. How could it be that only by smiling he could make her heart race or stop all together.

"I missed you" she said as she looked down at him.

"I missed you too" he said and kissed her again. Sasuke flipped them around being careful not to hurt her. His hands made there way to undo her obi but Hinata stopped him by placing her hands on top of his.

"Sasuke, there's something I need to tell you." Sasuke continue kissing her.

"Later… I need you right now…" he said and kissed her neck. He try to undo her obi again but she didn't let him.

"Sasuke, it's important…" she said before moaning as one of his hand stared to make it's way to her breast. The other one hiked her kimono up and settle itself on her bare thigh. " S-Sasuke… please… no… something…. important…" she said as Sasuke's hands made her loose her thoughts.

Sasuke notice that whatever Hinata was trying to tell him was important or else she would have stopped talking and enjoy herself. He kissed her on last time and pull himself off her with a groan. He looked at her, she was panting trying to catch her breath. Her kimono was open at the top exposing some of her chest. It was also hiked up to her thighs barely covering her legs. He felt proud of himself for doing that to her. If he would have continue a little longer he would have had his way with her.

"So what it's so important that it can't wait until after dinner?" he asked her after she had sat up.

"Well…dinner! I forgot about dinner…" Said Hinata remembering that she had left dinner cooking on the stove and had forgot to turn it off. Hinata jumped up and hurry inside to turn off the stove.

Sasuke stood up, picked up her forgotten book and strawberries, then followed after her slowly. This woman was going to be the death of him, he though. How could she think about dinner when he had needs to take care of. Needs like being with his wife after a whole month of being way from her and wanting her on the bed and naked, waiting for him. When he enter the house he found her checking her food after moving it away from the stove. He didn't smell anything burning so dinner must be ok. He place the book and strawberries on the table. He then went over to her and pulled her away from the kitchen and led her to their room.

"Forget about dinner. Now what did you wanted to tell me, koi?" he asked after taking a sit on their bed.

"Well, you see…w-when you left on the mission I stared feeling sick…" she began nervously.

Sasuke got worry, she had been sick while he was out on a mission. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yes!… well actually… no… you see I wasn't sick. It's just that I was…" she whispered the last part blushing and not looking at him.

"What?" said Sasuke not hearing what she had said.

"I said I'm…" he didn't her this time either. He gently graded her chin and made her look at him.

"Hinata-koi, please speak louder" he said softly

"I SAID I WAS PREGNANT!" Hinata finally yelled and looked away.

Sasuke was shocked. One because Hinata had yelled and two because he wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. Had Hinata just said that she was pregnant.

"A baby…?" he said, looking at her.

Hinata nervously bit her bottom lip making it even redder then it already was from Sasuke's kisses. "…well, no… actually.." she said and raised her hand and extending two fingers up.

"T-two?" asked Sasuke

Hinata nodded and continue to bite her lower lip. Now she had started to play with her fingers. Just like she had done when she was younger.

Very slowly a huge grin appeared on Sasuke's face. He pulled Hinata closer to him and kissed her, whiled one hand went down to rest on top of her belly where two new lives were forming.

"How long?" he asked

"Two months now… so… your happy?" she asked him

"Happy?… Hinata-koi, you've made me the happiest man in the world." he said and kissed with renew happiness. "I'm going to de a father…"

When he pulled away from her. Then picked her up and laid her on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. He leaned down and place a kiss where his hand had just been.

"Hey there little ones, guess what, I'm your dad. I can't wait for you two to be born. I want to hold you, kiss you and have you all to myself." he whispered to the babies inside his wife.

"Sasuke-koi, you can't have them to yourself they're mine too" Hinata said and place a hand on her belly.

Sasuke place his hand over hers. "I know, koi" he said and leaned down to whispered " Don't worry little ones I won't shard you with anyone"

"Sasuke!" Hinata said trying sound hurt but her voice was laced with the happiness she felt.

"Fine, I'll shared them with you" Sasuke said. He moved up and place a kiss on her lips. This had not been how he had plan to spend the first day of his return with his wife but he wasn't complaining.

"I love you, Uchiha Hinata"

"I love you, too, Uchiha Sasuke"

**+The End+**

* * *

…**Sequel, only if you ask me for one…**

**If you like my story please check out my other ones. I would be so grateful if you did.**

***Please Review***


End file.
